totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Ona wydaje rozkazy. Ja dźgam ludzi. Myślę, że nasze role są oczywiste
Total Drama: Hope Never Dies - Odcinek 4 Informacje: *Zadanie w piątek o 19:00. *Należy spodziewać się niespodzianek od Agathy. *Każda postać w odcinku musi skierować się do Biura Spraw Więźniów. Budynek Więzienny: Blok 1 - Dingo Omega: Cela Becka: Na drzwiach wisi karteczka z informacją. Niezwłocznie udaj się do Biura Spraw Więźniów! ... Ciemny, zimny pokój. W pokoju metalowe łóżko. Na łóżku chłopak. Blondyn. Beck. Kapitan Cloud Kappa. Zdobywca drugiego miejsca. Znawca survivalu. Rezydent bloku Dingo Omega. Wstał z łóżka. Beck: '*ziewnął i przeciągnął się* Ah... Wczoraj było okropnie *mruknął* ''Zrobił rutynową rundkę po pokoju. Obmył twarz wodą, napił się wody, ochlapał blond włosy wodą, zrobił poranną gimnastykę na wodą pokrytej podłodze. Dla odmiany po perfoprmancie związanym z ogniem poranek chłopaka obfitował w żywioł przeciwny. 'Beck: '''Eh... ''Wstał z podłogi po porannym rozruchu. Czuł jak strzykają mu kości. Łóżko do najwygodniejszych nie należało, a w więzieniu próżno było też szukać relaksu. '' '''Beck: '''Chyba lekki kryzys... ''I w istocie można było powiedzieć, że chłopak miał lekki kryzys. Czuł się jak gdyby wstał z łóżka lewą nogą... Nie był przesądny, ale jakoś to pojawiło się w jego głowie... Burknął coś pod nosem i podszedł do szafy. Nie silił się na strojenie, ubrał się w taki sam komplet jak poprzedniego dnia. W kieszeni spodenek wyczuwał swoje krzesiwo. Uśmiechnął się lekko i poszedł do drzwi. Bolała go trochę głowa i miał nadzieję, że zmieni się to po śniadaniu... Na drzwiach zastał jednak wiadomość... 'Beck: '''Eh... ''I tak w dzień, który zaczął się dla niego wyjątkowo mało przyjemnie, Beck poszedł szukać biura... Cela Gabrielli: Na drzwiach wisi karteczka z informacją. '''Niezwłocznie udaj się do Biura Spraw Więźniów! Gabriella: 'Boże, co to za seksista znów pisał?! ''Gabriella zrywa karteczkę i podziera ją na kawałki. '''Gabriella: Nie ze mną takie numery! Spadówa idioci! Pffi... Poprawia swoje włosy i uśmiecha się. Gabriella: Widzicie kochani jak oni nas tu traktują? Jestem TORTUROWANA. Zaczyna płakać. Gabriella: PROSZĘ O WOLNOŚĆ SŁOWA. Po chwili namyślenia postanawia, że jednak w sumie pójdzie się przejść. Gabriella: 'A pójdę jednak zobaczyć, co mi szkodzi? Może kogoś zabili? Nie żeby mnie to ekscytowało, ale ludzie mają prawo wiedzieć! Może w końcu zobaczę jakąś egzekucję na żywo i będę mogła podzielić się wrażeniami ze swoimi widzami! Nie żebym chciała, ale... no pójdę się przejść i powiem im co myślę! ''Poszła sobie. Cela Igora: Na drzwiach wisi karteczka z informacją. '''Niezwłocznie udaj się do Biura Spraw Więźniów! Gdy już tam dotrzesz musisz nawiązać flirt z siedzącym tam chłopakiem. Niesubordynacja będzie ukarana. ~ A Chłopak był ubrany prawdopodobnie w piżamę. Miał na sobie fioletową bluzkę, szare wygodne spodenki i szare kapcie. Wyglądał na niewyspanego. '' ''Po przeczytaniu kartki zrobił tylko zirytowana minę. Igor: 'Zabij się. ''Nie do końca wiadomo czy słowa te były wupowiedziane do kartki czy do "~A". '''Igor: No Alleluja! Właśnie wyznaczyłem kolegę z drużyny na śmierć i jeszcze musiałem ją oglądać to teraz muszę flirtować z jakimś chłopakiem! No excuse me bardzo, ale on jak tylko mnie zobaczy to sam zacznie flirtować. Ale w sumie dosyć zabawne wyzwanie, Agathka się postarała. Chłopak skierował się... gdzieś, bo absolutnie nie ma pojęcia gdzie jest biuro, ale kiedyś je znajdzie. Cela Jamesa: Na drzwiach wisi karteczka z informacją. Niezwłocznie udaj się do Biura Spraw Więźniów! Cela Nikodema: Na drzwiach wisi karteczka z informacją. Niezwłocznie udaj się do Biura Spraw Więźniów! Nikodem wstał był bardzo zmęczony i rozmyślał jak to się stało że przegrali Nikodem: Tym razem musimy wygrać albo chociaż być na drugim miejscu nie znosze porażek i niech wreszcie przegra ta sigma chi coś tam naprawdę niech tym razem to oni poczują ten smak gorzkiej przegranej Nikodem postanowił się porozciągać potem jeszcze chwile poleżał ale potem postanowił wyjść i zauważył na swoich drzwiach informacje więc poszedł znaleźć to biuro Cela Maxa: Zwęglone wnętrze z karteczką "Max". Blok 2 - Sigma Chi Gohan: Cela Liberty: Na drzwiach wisi karteczka z informacją. Niezwłocznie udaj się do Biura Spraw Więźniów! Cela Izumi: Na drzwiach wisi karteczka z informacją. Niezwłocznie udaj się do Biura Spraw Więźniów! Izumi wstała leniwie, zauważyła na drzewiach kartkę. Wzięłą i przeczytała ją po czym wyszła. Cela Nutty: Na drzwiach wisi karteczka z informacją. Niezwłocznie udaj się do Biura Spraw Więźniów! Nutty miała właśnie zamiar wyjść ze swojej celi po długim i zacnym spanku. Nieco ospała zamykała drzwi, kiedy zauważyła karteczkę. Podrapała się po głowie i rozpoczęła proces myślenia. Nutty: 'A gdzie to kurde jest? ''Rozejrzała się i westchnęła. Trudno będzie musiała poszukać, oby tylko się nie spóźniła. Podreptała w poszukiwaniu Biura. Cela Tamary: Na drzwiach wisi karteczka z informacją. '''Niezwłocznie udaj się do Biura Spraw Więźniów! Cela Hanae: Na drzwiach wisi karteczka z informacją. Niezwłocznie udaj się do Biura Spraw Więźniów! Blok 3 - Cloud Kappa: Cela Arishy: Na drzwiach wisi karteczka z informacją. Niezwłocznie udaj się do Biura Spraw Więźniów! Oprócz tego do następnego zadania zintegruj się z dwoma członkami swojej nowej drużyny. Niesubordynacja będzie ukarana. ~ A ' ''Brunetka obudziła się w swojej celi nieco oszołomiona. Otworzyła oczy, ale pozostała w bezruchu wpatrując się w szary sufit swojej celi. Jak przez mgłę pamiętała dwa tygodnie po śmierci Matthewa. Sam fakt nie wstrząsnął nią za bardzo, ale dziewczyna nie posiadała jak dostąd żadnych wspomnien i oglądanie jego procesu umierania nie podziałał na nią za dobrze. Ogarnąła się na czas zadania, ale gdy kolejny raz zawiodła i musiała jeszcze oglądać morderstwo poczuła, że woli sobie odpuścić na jakiś czas rozmowy z innymi. '' ''Poczuła, że musi coś ze sobą zrobić. Zerwała się z pryczy i podeszła do szafy, by wyjąć świeży komplet ubrań. Typowy dla siebie fioletowy t-shirt, czarne dżinsy. Pozostała przy swoich sportowych butach i postanowiła wyjść wreszcie ze swojej celi. W ostatniej chwili Asha zobaczyła karteczkę instrukcjami wywieszoną na drzwiach. 'Arisha: '''Zapowiada się ciekawie *powiedziała do siebie cicho i ruszyła w głąb korytarza* ''... Cela Deidre: Na drzwiach wisi karteczka z informacją. '''Niezwłocznie udaj się do Biura Spraw Więźniów! Cela Bena: Na drzwiach wisi karteczka z informacją. Ben: '''W porządku *zapoznał się z informacją i wyszedł* '''Niezwłocznie udaj się do Biura Spraw Więźniów! Oprócz tego do następnego zadania znajdź kompankę i zabierz ją do sali do ćwiczeń, gdzie będzie Ci asekurować podczas podnoszenia sztangi. Niesubordynacja będzie ukarana. ~ A Cela Matthew: Ograniczony dostęp ze zwisającą kartką "Ante". Cela Sofii: Zabarykadowane drzwi z przełamanym napisem "Sofia". Blok 4 - Ekipa: Pokój Jaspera: ... Pokój Jessamine: ... Pokój Flynna: ... Pokój Lucy: ... Pokój Asterin: Zamknięty na klucz. Pokój Agathy: ... Pokój Colta: ... Blok 5 - Rozgrywka i Inne: Kuchnia: ... Stołówka: ... Salon: Pierwszą uwagę po wejściu do salonu zwraca tablica z wypisanymi podstawowymi zasadami jak i prawami więźniów. 10 przykazań w Alcatraz Witajcie drogie owieczki. Wylądowaliście w najpilniej strzeżonym więzieniu przez najbliższe dwa miesiące. Każda próba ucieczki, będzie karana natychmiastową śmiercią. Miejcie na uwadze swoją przyszłość i… przeszłość. Nie jesteście tutaj z przypadku. Oto żelazne zasady, które będą Was obowiązywać. *Zasada numer jeden brzmi: gdy więźniowie przybywają do więzienia, muszą się do niego przystosować. Tak więc, musicie przystosować się do tutejszych zasad i zwyczajów. Codziennie chodzicie spać nie później niż o 24, po takich godzinach grozi lincz lub co gorsza, rozstrzelanie. Wstajecie nie później niż o 9 i próbujecie tutaj przetrwać. (tutaj jest to przesunięte w realu 9 do 2 w nocy) *Zasada numer dwa brzmi: w więzieniu się NIGDY nie donosi. Żaden współwiezień nigdy Ci tego nie wybaczy. Będzie miał prawo do zemsty, bez ingerencji ekipy. Możecie grać ostro, ale na własne ryzyko. *Zasada numer trzy: w żadnym pomieszczeniu do tego przeznaczonym nie można jeść parówek,bananów ani ogórków ręką. Z powodu ich kształtu (przypominającą pewną część ciała) nie dotyka się jej palcami. Dlatego zalecamy jeść widelcem bądź nożem. *Zasada numer cztery: pilnujcie swoich dzienników, czyli dowodów potwierdzających Waszą przeszłość oraz za co zostaliście skazani. W czasem powinny się one zapełniać o dodatkowe informacje. Dodatkowo posiadając dziennik nikt nie uzna Was za gwałciciela, pedofila, dzieciobójcę czy matkobójcą. Nie musimy chyba informować, że takie osoby mają delikatnie mówiąc...przekichane? znajdziecie pod łóżkiem *Zasada numer pięć: pod żadnym pozorem więzień nie może zabić innego więźnia. Bawienie się w sąd ostateczny może grozić najcięższym wymiarem kary. *Zasada numer sześć: kłamanie w więzieniu nie jest dobrą drogą. Język to nie cholewa i trzeba go szanować. Jeśli ktoś zorientuje się, że jesteś kolorystą, nie będziesz przez nich szanowany. *Zasada numer siedem: nikt nie będzie miał przeciwko jeśli będziesz kłamał w sprawie swojej winy. *Zasada numer osiem: na blat się nie siada – stół to świętość. Nie można zatem na nim siadać! Jeśli strażnik lub ktoś z ekipy usiądzie na stole, żeby zepsuć radość więźniom z obiadu, pod talerz trzeba coś podłożyć. *Zasada numer dziewięć: na wszelkie miłe gesty i szacunek trzeba sobie zasłużyć. Nikt go Wam nie da za darmo. Powinieneś być sobą, a nie grać kogoś. Każdy ma czas, by Cię poznać i ocenić. Jeśli uznają Cię za frajera, prawdopodobnie przegrasz. *Zasada numer dziesięć: raz w tygodniu odbywają się zadania. Dzięki którym możecie uzyskać szacunek w więzieniu, dostać pewne ułatwienia, odzyskać część wspomnień czy po prostu… przeżyć. Egzekucje będzie wykonywała Lucy spadkobierczyni Jurgity Loudshoot. Biblioteka: ... Sala do ćwiczeń: ... Sala robót ręcznych: ... Łazienki: ... Sala manekinów: ... Salka Spirytystyczna: Na drzwiach wisi karteczka ze śladową ilością czerwonej substancji "Tymczasowo nieczynne". Biuro Spraw Więźniów: Drzwi do biura były uchylone. W środku na fotelu siedział z nogami na biurku Colt trzymając w ręce papierosa. Co jakiś czas przykładał papierosa do ust puszczając dym w stronę uchylonych drzwi. Przez uchylone drzwi ulatniał się dym. '' ''Colt leniwie spoglądał na zegarek, zadowolony ze swojego wejścia. Spojrzał na paczkę papierosów. '' '''Colt: '''Zawsze czytam, że palenie szkodzi zdrowiu. *wysypał papierosy z pudełka, a nim wycelował do kubła na śmieci, który powoli zapełniał się takimi właśnie pudełeczkami* Skoro szkodzi, to nie czytam. Prosty facet jestem. *uśmiechnał się* ''Gospodarz miejsca po przeglądnięciu wszelkich produktów oraz ustaleniu dla nich cen, wziął kartkę i wywiesił ją na drzwiach. '' *Loteria+wspomnienia - 120 dolarów *Kawa Kopi Luwak oraz napoje najwyższy lotów - 15 dolarów *Słodycze - 15 dolarów *Zapas najlepszych posiłków do końca programy - 35 dolców *Koc - 10 dolców *Poduszka - 15 dolców ''Odpalił papierosa i włożył go do ust, na samą myśl spotkania z kobietami, jedynie cicho westchnął. Colt: Granice kobiecej wolności wyznacza ilość programów w zmywarce, a one tutaj biorą udział. *mruknął, wypuszczając dym* Wchodząc do pomieszczenia można było się niemal udusić od smrodu papierosowego, a w samym środku było szaro od dymu. Izumi przyszła tu i poczuła zapach papierosów. Kaszlnęła i weszła do środka. Izumi: 'Co jest grane ? Kazano mi tutaj przyjść. Ale to raczej dymiarnia, a nie żadne biuro. ''Rozciągnęła się nieco, gdyż ledwo co wstała. Na drzwiach widziała kartkę z jakimiś fantami i ich ceny. '''Colt: Gdyby to była dymiarnia, to bym tu zapraszał same fajne laski. *zaśmiał się wrednie* Swoją droga, kto zaprasza kobiety do takich programów *westchnął cicho* Położył listę przed sobą na biurku. '' '''Colt': Ale no dobrze, dobrze... Rozgość się. Za wasze osiągnięcia z programu, będziesz mogła zrobić zakupy. Pewnie się ekscytujesz, co? *prychnął* Izumi coś mamrotała pod nosem po czym podeszła i przeczytała jeszcze raz listę. Izumi: 'Jestem w tych co mają najwięcej ? Doceniona! ''Złapała się za policzki zadowolona. Usiadła w pomieszczeniu na jakimś krześle/kanapie. 'Izumi: '''Rozumiem, że jeszcze coś trzeba zrobić ? ''Spytała, bo w jej głowie zaraz pojawił się idea, że jakiś haczyk musi być. '''Colt: Sprawiasz wrażenie bardziej bystrej, niż się mogłem spodziewać. *powiedział zaciągając się fajką* Za cenę odzyskania wspomnień, prawdopodobnie chyba ludzie są w stanie zrobić wiele? Wyłożył przed sobą 30 kulek. '' '''Colt': Dodatkowo wylosujesz sobie możliwość zdobycia fantów bądź trapów. Jednym z nich jest śmierć. *jego ton był bardziej mroczny* Jako, że 120 kosztuję loteria, masz jeszcze 45 dolców na zakup dwóch rzeczy w sklepiku. Więc słucham tego wpierw. Izumi: Na początek biorę zapas posiłków. Zakręciła palcem po liście i schowała rękę. Izumi: I to chyba na tyle, jeżeli chodzi o rzeczy. Chyba, że muszę wykorzystać wszystko. Colt: Przepadnie, więc lepiej wykorzystać, ale jeśli nie chcesz to nie mnie narzekać. *odparł* Wyciągnął notatnik i zapisał "Posiłki dla Izumi". '' '''Colt': Teraz wspominany haczyk. Zależy Wam na wspomnieniach. Będą one specjalnie zapięczetowane. Otworzą się dopiero, jak zrobicie misję. *zgasił papierosa na biurku* Izumi: 'Wspomnienia ? ''Izumi zamyśliła się nieco nad myślą powrotu jej wspomnień. Po chwili otrząsnęła się i spojrzała na chłopaka. 'Izumi: '''To nie jedyna niespodzianka w loterii. Zgadza się ? I co muszę zrobić ? ''Spojrzała wyczekująco w stronę chłopaka. ''Schylił się pod biurko i wyciągnął płyn do mycia naczyń, ścierkę oraz rękawiczki. '' '''Colt: Wraz z Nutty, będziecie musiały pozmywać naczynia z ostatnich kilku tygodni. Kończą nam się w magazynie. *wyszczerzył zęby* Dodatkowo jak wspominałem, możesz poza gwarantowanymi wspomnieniami wygrać ułatwienia, utrudnienia w grze, wraz ze swoją własną śmiercią. Wybierz kuleczkę od 1 do 30. *mruknął poważnie* (PZ) Izumi klnie po japońsku, że musi być jakąś zmywarą. Izumi: 'Zanim odbiorę twoje prezenty... Numer 4 wybieram cię. ''Wzięła do ręki kuleczkę z 4 i czekała. '''Izumi: ''Tik tac. Tik tac.'' Colt: Kuleczka po wyjściu z pomieszczenia się otworzy i zobaczysz czy coś wygrałaś. *wręczył jej nagranie, które było przeznaczone tylko dla niej. Znajdowały się na nim wspomnienia. Przypomni sobie, że rozmawiała kilka godzin przed uśpieniem z jakimiś gościami od makijażu, ustalając występ w innym reality-show mogła otworzyć po wykonaniu misji. Izumi: 'To wszystko ? ''Wzięła do rąk wkurzona środki i rękawiczki. '''Colt: Wszystko, nie musisz mi na razie już zakłócać porządku. Inni też będą chcieli sprzątać. *prychnął* Izumi przewróciła oczami i wyszła bez słowa. ... Nikodem trochę szukał tego pomieszczenia ale wreszcie znalazł było tam bardzo dużo dymu no cóż blondyn zauważył kartkę na drzwiach pomyślał że to może być ważne więc spróbował zapamiętać a potem wszedł do biura i zapytał Nikodem: Czy to Biuro spraw więźniów? *chłopak wolał się upewnić* Colt: A widziałeś wcześniej to pomieszczenie otwarte? Ta, to tu. *mruknął podirytowany pytaniem. Z nerwów aż odpalił papierosa* Siadaj, nie będziesz stał mi tu jak baba. Przyglądał się nowemu chłopakowi zainteresowany, nie sprawiał groźnego wrażenia, czuł że będzie mógł sobie jeszcze bardziej podogryzać. '' '''Colt': Lubisz zakupy? *wystawił przed nim kartkę z zarobkami, które uzyskał do tej pory* Więc chłopak usiadł tak jak chciał Colt przyjrzał się Kartce i odpowiedział Coltowi. Nikodem: Tak przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje nie pamiętam niczego w końcu. Colt: Jaki grzeczny chłopczyk. *powiedział złośliwie* Cóż. Będziesz mógł zrobić zakupy. Masz 35 dolarów i możesz kupić dwa produkty poza udziałem w loterii. Jest coś, co przykuwa twoje oko? *skończył zdanie i wypuścił dym prosto w blondyna* Nikodem zakaszlał i odpowiedział Nikodem: Myśląc tak o tym to myślę że te posiłki będą czymś co mi się przyda a tak to nic innego nie przeszkadza ani brakuje za bardzo więc tak wezme te posiłki *tak na prawdę to Nikodem po prostu wziął najdroższe na co go stać* Colt: Chciałbyś odzyskać nieco starej pamięci i tego kim byłeś w przeszłości? *zapytał znudzony odpowiedzią o posiłkach, czyżby każdy miał je brać* Pamiętaj, że koniec końców i tak nic za darmo nie dostaniesz. *dodał chytrze* Nikodem: '''Oczywiście że bym chciał a po za tym jestem ciekawy co będe musiał za to zrobić *Nikodem znowu zakaszlał od tego dymu* '''Colt: Wraz z Hanae, będziecie musieli zgrabić liście na podwórku. Niezły bałagan tam jest. Wstyd, że nie dbacie o porządek w swoim "domu". *nie był zadowolony z tego* I póki nie wykonasz swojej misji, nie otworzą Ci się wspomnienia. Wszystko rozumiesz, nie? Nikodem: Tak rozumiem Colt: Więc pod numer od 1 do 30, poza 4. Nikodem zrozumiał że ma wybrać zastanawiał się jednak jaki numer wybrać w końcu wybrał Nikodem: '''28 ''Colt wyciągnął płytę ze wspomniami Nikodem i mu ją wręczył. Znajdowały się na nim moment castingów do Hope Never Dies. Nikodem skontaktował się ze swoją kumpelą Kate, czy warto się zgłosić. Dowiedział się o nim, jak wyglądało SND oraz nie chciał spróbować. Do programu ostatecznie zgłosił do kuzyn, który dowiedział się, że może zginąć Nikodem. się po wykonaniu zadania. '' '''Colt: Jak wydziesz z pomieszczenia dostaniesz odpowiedź czy coś w kuli jest. Wykonaj misję i ciesz się wspomnieniami. *powiedział* A teraz mykaj. *mruknął idąc po whisky* Nikodem wyszedł ... Ben wszedł do pomieszczenia, do którego miał wejść. Dym i zapach papierosowy mocno go drażnił... Nie miał wyboru, musiał go czymś umiejętnie przebić, więc zmierzając w stronę Colta po parę sekund puszczał bąki. One nie były co prawda najgłośniejsze, ale ich jakość smrodu była piorunująca. Mu to jednak nie przeszkadzało, wolał taki zapaszek od siebie niż paskudny dym papierosowy. A jako że pierdział co kilka sekund, w pomieszczeniu przez ten czas ciągle panował smród i nie dało się go jakkolwiek usunąć. Natomiast Ben w końcu doszedł do Colta, z uśmiechem na ustach, choć w rzeczywistości nie miał ku temu powodu, gdyż był zmęczony. Ben: 'Dobra, daj żarcie i spadam *powiedział od niechcenia* ''Colt odruchowo założył koszulkę na nos, by złagodzić ten niesamowity odór. I podszedł bliżej Bena, stając na przeciwko niego. '''Colt: Ty, typie. Jesteś świadomy, że sobie teraz nagrabiłeś i możesz mieć gruby problem, nie? *spojrzał na niego wściekły* Ben jednak jedynie lekceważąco wzruszył ramionami nadal puszczając gazy. Ben: '''To więzienie, do każdych warunków się trzeba przyzwyczaić... *popatrzył na cennik* A cóż to takiego? '''Colt: Członkowie zarządu więzienia, nie pracuja w takich okropnych warunkach. To coś co mozecie tu kupić. Ale przy twoich pierdach zaczynam rozważać, czy tego ci nie zakazać. *powiedział niemal krzykiem* Ben wciąż puszczał bąki, nie mógł przestać, bo nie pozwalała mu na to jego duma. Ben: '''Dawaj mi słodycze, bo mi cukier spadł, a zjadłoby się coś, jak na te posiłki mnie nie stać... oraz koc, bo swój w pokoju obsrałem. I jesteśmy kwita. '''Colt: Na ten moment jedyne co mogę ci dać, to popalić. I skończysz jak poprzednia wyeliminowana osoba, grubasie. *mruknął wściekły, sięgając po swoją zapalniczkę* Albo przestaniesz puszczać bąki, albo stąd wychodzisz, jasne? Ben: '''Niech ci tam będzie. '''Colt: Słuchaj no jasno i z szacunkiem odnoś się do ludzi, którym zawdzieczasz życie. *mówił cały czas podirytowany, coś tam jeszcze przeklinając pod nosem* Spojrzał na swój notatnik. Colt: Twój budżet poza loterią wynosi 25. Więc jesteś pewny, że chcesz koc i słodycze? Ben: '''Dajta je. '''Colt: Jak wiadomo, wspomnienia to część was. Nawet grubasy nie mają ulgi i muszą je odzyskać. W zamian, będziesz musiał wykonać czynność. Wraz z Igorem będziecie musieli wysprzątać wszystkie kible w więzieniu. *prychnął* Dopiero wtedy, twoje wspomnienie powróci do siebie. Kumasz przekaz? Ben: '''Szanowny kolega Igor? Przesz on jest gorszy nawet od tego twojego paskudnego dymu papierosowego, a znam go dopiero od... 3 dni. Ale niech ci będzie koleś. '''Colt: Cóż, przyjaźnie nie wybierają, prawda? *wzruszył ramionami* Dobra, numerek od 1 do 30, poza 4 i 28. Ben: '''Numer 17, jeśli pan łaskaw. A co pod nim się kryje? Jakaś porcja grochówy może? '''Colt: Grochówa nie. Ale sprawdzi pan jak wyjdzie z pomieszczenia. Dodatkow masz wspomnienia *daje mu nagranie filmowe z diety swojego kolegi Barry'ego, a raczej o drastycznych metodach odchudzania, zachowania sylwetki, które doprowadziły do tragicznych skutków Otóż jego koledza całkowicie nic nie jadł, strach przed zachowaniem wagi.* Wspomnienia otworzą Ci się, jak zrobisz misję, elo. *powiedział zachecająco do wyjścia chłopaka* Ben wyszedł Przydreptała sobie Nutty. Zrobiła puk puk i weszła. Nutty: 'Uhm. Dzień doberek! ''Colt spojrzał z nad swojego notatnika i głęboko westchnął. '''Colt: Nie zamawiałem pomocy do sprzątania biura. *uśmiechnął się wrednie* Mniejsza, doszły mnie słuchy, że kiepsko się tutaj żyje i czasem są potrzebne zakupy. *mruknął* Nutty spojrzała na chłopaka, którego w ogóle nie kojarzyła. Nutty: 'A mogę pomóc ze sprzątaniem? Będzie super! ''Ucieszyła się. '''Nutty: '''Zakupy? Nah. A są orzeszki? '''Colt: Laska, która zna swoje miejsce w świecie. To niespotykane zjawisko, *mruknął, drapiąc się pod brodą* Po co ci te orzeszki, jak możesz sobie kupić porządne jedzenie? Twój budżet na zakupy, to skromne 45 dolców. *dodał spoglądając na kartkę* Nutty: 'To poproszę dobre posiłki oraz kocyk. Będzie mi się milutko spało! ''Odparła, obejmując się rękoma. 'Nutty: '''A w sumie to skąd ja mam 45 dolarów? ''Spytała zaskoczona. '''Colt: Zarobiłaś swoją postawą w zadaniach. Nie sądziłem, że ktoś będzie chciał wam za to płacić. Ale jak widać, znaleźli się idioci. Dobre posiłki... *notował w zeszycie* ..i kocyk *spojrzał na Nutty* Szybko idą Ci te wybory, jesteś wyjątkowo błyskawiczna. Nutty: 'Adziękujębardzosamaniewiemdlaczego. ''Zasłoniła usta dłonią. 'Nutty: '''Ekhm. W każdym razie już się bałam że ten cennik to minuty w naturze. ''Odetchnęła z ulgą. 'Nutty: '''Chociaż w sumie czy to takie złe? ''Zaczęła gadać do siebie i rozmyślać. '''Nutty: ''Ej, tak sobie myślę i jestem tu bardzo długo a jakoś kiepsko u mnie z jakimkolwiek popędem. Hmm.'' Podrapała się po głowie. Colt: Spotkanie z tobą to raczej zoofilia, nie zaryzykowałbym tego. Chce żyć spokojnie. *wzruszył ramionami* Chciałabyś odzyskać trochę starych wspomnień? Nutty: 'Zoofilia? Czemu? Wspomnienia? Tak, tak, tak! Bardzo chcę! Bardzo! ''Podekscytowana nachyliła się nad biurkiem. '''Colt: Nieważne. *mruknął odpalając papierosa* By móc wziąć udział w loterii, musisz potwierdzić odbiór swojej kary. Jako kobieta, powinnaś zostać... *wyciągnął rękawiczki oraz płyn do mycia naczyń wraz ze ścierką* ...zawodową zmywarką. Wraz z Izumi musicie pozmywać naczynia z ostatnich tygodni. Dasz radę? Nutty zaczęła podskakiwać zadowolona. Nareszcie ma coś do roboty! Nutty: 'Tak, tak, tak! Jeszcze z Izumi, supi! ''Uśmiechnęła się i wzięła do rąk wszystkie przybory do zmywania. '''Nutty: '''Dam radę, szefie! ''Colt podrapał się po głowie zaskoczony, będąc zdezorientywany zachowanie Nutty. '' '''Colt: Jednak to jest prawda, na świecie jest tylko jeden mężczyzna zdolny do zrozumienia i zaakceptowania kobiety ze wszystkimi jej wadami. Skromny facet o imieniu Jack Daniel’s. *wskazał dłonią na kulki, nie było w nich numerów 4,17 i 28* Wybieraj. Zaczęła macać kulki po kolei, licząc że przy jakimś numerku ją oświeci. Nutty: '''Poproszę 15. '''Colt: Prosze. *odparł* Wykonaj zadanie, a Twoje wspomnienia wrócą. *dał jej pamiętnik, że zdjęciami zabawy Nutty z wiewiórkami oraz momentem, gdy spadł jej orzech na głowę* Nutty: 'Supi! Dziękuję! ''Wzięła wszystkie rzeczy i wybiegła. ... Następny wszedł Igor. Przez chwilę przyglądał się Coltowi. '' '''Igor: Okej, ten chłopak jest no całkiem calkiem, to nie Ben, ryja jak kopara nie ma, więc okej. ' '''Igor: No hej tygrysku ;* Igor zakrył swoją buzię ręką, by zagłuszyć swój cichy śmiech. Colt siedział w swoim biurze, przygotowany na przyjście chłopaka. '' '''Colt': No heeej, misiaczku. *powiedział słodkim tonem* Chodź, pobawimy się w dom. Spojrzał na niego ponętnie. '' '''Colt': Ty będziesz drzwiami... *mówił seksownym tonem* ...a ja niczym wkurwiony mąż, będę napierdalał w nie z buty. *dokończył wrednie* Igor: Wredne. :c Igor: Wolałbym byś pukał te drzwi ;* Chłopak jeszcze raz przyjrzał się Coltowi, aż zatrzymał zwrok na jego spodniach. Igor: 'Te spodnie wyglądają na tobie świetnie, ale lepiej by wyglądały na podłodzę w moim pokoju. Zawsze jesteś tam mile widziany ;* ''Puścił do piromaniaka oczko. '''Colt: Lepiej by wyglądały jako sznurek na twojej szyi. *mruknął* Igor: Widzę, że wymyślasz ciekawą zabawę łóżkową. Mrrrrr. Igor: Nie mogłem się tam śmiać więc zrobię to teraz. ''' '''Igor: '''Ten smród z papierosów i koński zapaszek nie czynią cię mniej atrakcyjnym ;* '''Colt: Co kurwa? *obruszył się na słowo smród* Odszczekaj to kurwa. *powiedział podchodząc chłopaka i łapiąc go za fraki, podnosząc na wysokość swojej głowy* Odszczekaj, znaczy odszczekaj. *krzyknął* Igor: Miałem do wyboru, albo go przeprosić i to odszczekać, albo... Igor: Szczekać to ja mogę tylko w czasie roleplayów w łóżku, udając psa. Igor: Nie żałuję. Colt: Miałem do wyboru. Albo dać mu wpierdol, albo... Colt związał Igora i wciągnął liną na wysokość lampy. '' '''Colt': Nie żałuje. Następny proszę *krzyknął* ... Beck niepewnie wszedł do pokoju. Obojętnie spojrzał na Igora i usiadł na krześle. Trochę zdziwił się widokiem nieznajomego chłopaka. Jako, że tego dnia blondyn nie miał nastroju na pozytywność ograniczył serdeczność nabytą przez ostatnie kilka dni. '' '''Beck: '''Witam *mruknął umiarkowanie szorstko* ''Chłopak spojrzał w górę, znowu na Igora pod sufitem. Beck: 'Ładny żyrandol *zaśmiał się dość paskudnie* ''Colt zarechotał wraz z chłopakiem. '''Colt: Jedyny taki okaz w mieście. Witam. *odparł szorstko* Domyślasz się po co można było tutaj przybyć? *spojrzał na niego wyczekująco* Beck: 'Póki co nie za bardzo *oparł się bardziej i założył ręce* Skoro to biuro spraw więźniów to jednak żywię przekonanie, że załatwię tu jakieś sprawy i to sprawy dotyczące więźniów. ''Beck sam dziwił się swojemu sarkazmowi. Chyba tak jakoś działało na niego pomieszczenie, a może i nienajlepszy poranek. Gospodarz miejsca odpalił papierosa, wypuszczając dym w stronę Becka. '''Colt: Ty, tam na górze słuchaj, bo nie będę potem dwa razy powtarzał! *krzyknął i rzucił w niego chwilę wcześniej jakimś papierkiem, by zwrócić jego uwagę* Odkąd jesteś w programie, zarabiałeś wirtualną walutę. Odzyskasz część wspomnień, może wygrasz fanta lub swoją eliminację. Dodatkowo masz 40 dolców na zakupy dwóch rzeczy. Brzmi jasno? Beck mimowolnie uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Tak. Miał wyjątkowo podły nastrój tego dnia. Beck: '''Widzę, że krótko trzymasz... innych... *spoglądał to na Colta to na Igora* ''Blondyn pokiwał głową z uznaniem. '' '''Beck: '''Eh... Podsłuchałem *zwrócił się do chłopaka z papierosem* Zarobiliśmy coś? Możemy coś wygrać lub kupić. Co? *postawił sprawę jasno* I... miło poznać panie...? '''Colt: Colt. Colt Hemingway. *odparł pewnie* Dobrze, że podsłuchałeś, bo w zasadzie było to do waszej dwójki. *odparł podirytowany wciąż zachowaniem Igora* Na pytanie chłopaka odnośnie zakupów, zmierzył go wzrokiem. Colt: Na drzwiach wisi. *mruknął, nim ten jednak zdążył się ruszyć, pogrzebał pod biurkiem i wyciągnął drugą listę* Tak to jest, jak są sami ignoranci. Masz. *powiedział kładąc listę na biurku* Maks dwa przedmioty. *uciął* Beck przyjrzał się liście. Odkaszlnął i zacharczał. Dym papierosowy kuł w nos i gardło. Jego spojrzenie od razu przykuło hasło "jedzenie." Skojarzyły mu się jego motta survivalowe. Beck: 'Jedzenie. *powiedział kategorycznie* ''Blondyn poprawił rozczochrane włosy, znowu odkaszlnął. Powoli się przyzwyczajał. '' '''Beck: '''Nawet nie spojrzałem na te drzwi *mruknął* ''Colt spojrzał na niego niczym Hubcio Urbański i zapytał jego tonem. '''Colt: Definitywnie jedzenie? Może chcesz spytać publiczności? *wzrokiem kierując chłopaka na Igora* Beck jedynie podjechał wzrokiem do góry, nie pofatygował się, by się ruszyć. Beck: 'Nie, raczej nie... Jedyne co od publiczności to można by go zdjąć, chyba się męczy... A z resztą *machnął ręką. Tak miał zły dzień* Tak. Jedzenie to podstawa. ''Blondyn przyjrzał się czujnie swojemu rozmówcy. '''Beck: '''To... tyle? '''Colt: Zdejmie, jak O-D-S-Z-E-K-A to co powiedział. *mruknął niezadowolony* No chyba, że chcesz zawisnąć w zamian za niego. Mogę to rozważyć. *odpowiedział wrednie* Chciałbyś pewnie poznać trochę swojej przeszłości? ''Czekając na odpowiedź nalewał sobie whisky do szklanki z colą. '' Podwórko: Ławki: ... Spacerniak: ... Boisko do kosza: ... Pobliże murów więziennych: ... Zadanie - ???: Kategoria:Hope Never Dies - Odcinki